Our Secret Place
by Be Obscene
Summary: Katniss takes her sister to her secret place. Things are different now that they're older. What will happen when Katniss comes clean about her feelings? AU. Sexual material. Read at your own risk!
1. Release

**So I decided to go a little more serious with this one. I know some of you wanted another Katniss/Prim so here it is. Read at your own risk. Some suggestive material in this chapter. Will update when I can. I'm going to update Strange Nights soon. Please tell me what you think.**

A deer grazed along a stretch of trees after the rain had ended. The animal was almost hard to spot but Katniss Everdeen had an eagle eye and canine like hearing so not to let anything pass her. She crouched in the tall grass, bow ready in her hand, arrows at her back. The deer turned its head but by the time it saw her it was already dead. She never missed because she never flinched, she never second guessed herself.

At 16 she became the sole provider of her family and now at 23 she was the best hunter in her district. She dragged the body by the six point antlers. She didn't take it home to skin it, she took it to a campsite she built herself, a crude cabin and makeshift items she would use. Prim was going to accompany her one of these days, she promised her that on her 18th birthday she could because their mother would think of her as a woman and not just some girl.

It was a good thing she wasn't there today because this deer was getting skinned and Katniss was sure that would be too much for her to handle. Another week and she would be 18 and the only other person in the world Katniss would trust with bringing here.

Tying up and cutting into the deer was no problem for the young woman, it was work and the only work she knew.

* * *

The day arrived and Prim was happy, actually looking forward to it. Katniss had gotten her clothes to wear that would be more appropriate for going out.

"You make sure nothing happens to her, Katniss," their tied, weery eyed mother cautioned, "Not to a hair on her head."

Prim defended herself by saying, "I'm not a girl anymore, Mom. Remember?"

Ms. Everdeen looked at her youngest straight and then frowned when she looked up at Katniss. "Be back before dark." She went into her bedroom, not to sleep but to sit in solitary like she did when she felt bad for herself.

* * *

Prim followed Katniss deep into the forest, they were going so far there was no recognized path. They came to the fence, an electric barrier to keep the people of District 12 in their own community as instructed by the Capitol, the rich, technologically advanced city that 'looked after them'.

Katniss pushed some shrub out of the way revealing a hole in the fence. "We're going beyond the fence?" Prim's eyes couldn't have looked more like the last scared deer Katniss shot.

Katniss reached for the confused girl's hand as she crouched down, "I've been going in here the past five years. It's safe I promise you." Prim hesitated but Katniss' smile assured her enough so she ventured into the unknown.

Prim had always admired and looked up to Katniss and not because she was more than a foot taller than her. She did not have her hair in a braided ponytail like she did or the dark brown hair, she was certainly more like her mother and her mother probably liked it that way because she clearly wanted at least one daughter to be like her.

After their father had died in the mine incident their mother was never the same and Katniss made sure they never starved. Neither of them were frail or malnurished, they maintained meat on their bones.

Prim's face opened up to the campsite, to her it was the coolest thing and her sister made all of it. "Wow, I'm the only one whose been here? Not even Gale?"

Katniss came to a stop ahead of her. She must've struck a nerve. Gale was the strong and handsome young man in their district that everyone liked because he was so charasmatic. His and Katniss' relationship over the years had been nothing more than platonic. Prim never understood why Katniss kept everyone at a distance.

She never did answer about Gale, she took Prim over to the cabin and showed her inside. One bed and a small wood stove.

"It's a wonder you never just lived here," Prim said, stepping in the middle of the cabin.

"I'd never leave you," Katniss smiled, "Come on, let's see how good you are with a bow."

Prim knew she wasn't as strong as Katniss, she probably never would be; she didn't have the same stomach for blood either but she didn't want her to know that.

Outside Katniss had already set up targets. She got behind Prim and helped her steady her arms. Prim was distracted by these strange lights in the sky. Red and flying around. Katniss helped her pull the arrow back, Prim's body pressing against Katniss. Then release. The arrow pathetically struck the ground no more than four feet in front of her. Katniss kept encouraging her. Prim tried and failed again and again.

"It's no use," she sighed, "You make it look easy."

"Here...," Katniss took hold of her again, her warm breath on the back of Prim's neck. "Take a deep breath." Prim did so. "Release." The arrow shot the target dead on.

"Holy shit!"

"Prim!" Katniss acted surprised. "Ok. Lucky. Let's see you do it again." Katniss stayed behind her and took another arrow. Prim was more confident this time. She pulled the arrow back on the bow, eye fixed on the target. Deep breath. Release. The arrow hit a tree, bouncing off and disappeared.

"Ah!" Katniss nearly fell in top of Prim. She went around her and over to her wood pile, keeping herself up.

"Katniss, what is it?!" Prim cried.

"Something got me! Ah!" She was speaking between her teeth in great pain. Prim's worst fear before coming out there was killing or maiming herself and her sister. When she looked at Katniss' back she didn't see the arrow thank God, in fact she saw nothing at all.

"I don't see anything. Where does it hurt?"

Katniss patted her ass but that just seemed to make it worse. Prim couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to be sure. She pulled her pants down and looked over her rosy cheeks. She thought she could see small holes like a snake bite.

"I think something got you...I uh..."

She knew exactly what she was trying to suggest, "Do it!"

Prim closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. She had her mouth around the bite and sucked. She kept at it but nothing. No venom and no blood. She stood back up as Katniss pulled up her pants and turned to face her, seeming back and maybe better than normal.

"Thanks, Prim. What would I do without you?"

"But, Katniss I didn't do...," Katniss put a finger up to her lips.

"Don't even say it," she smiled. Something seemed off about the look she was giving her. Katniss adjusted Prim's jacket collar and got a little closer.

"Um, are you feeling alright?"

"Me? Yes. Great," she looked her over, "I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Uh, thanks?" Prim lifted an eyebrow.

Katniss held onto Prim's hands gently. "Times like these I guess I just realize how fast time goes." Prim was trying so hard to make sense out of what was happening. "I'm not going to get any younger and the more time I waste the more I realize I can't deny how I feel."

Prim just stated at her, unsure what she could be getting at. "Feel?"

"Whenever I'm with you I never want to let you go. I never want to leave. No one understands me like you do."

"Oh, Katniss I..."

"We're really not so different. Look at how our fingers fit so perfectly." She said as she closed her fingers between hers. "We have a special bond."

"Well yeah I know," Prim laughed nervously.

"And I never want anyone coming between us to break that."

"Yeah..I think I know what you mean."

"I want us to be closer," she said softly, running her fingers across Prim's face.

"Closer than we are now?" Prim joked out of desperation.

Katniss smiled, "I want to take us to the next level."

"Next level?" Prim frowned, "The next level of what?"

Katniss chuckled, "I guess I need to be more forward."

She leaned in and kissed Prim softly on the lips. Prim did not move. When it was over, Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. "I have always dreamed of these lips."

"Katniss...Katniss?" Prim couldn't put into words what she was feeling.

"Yes, little duck? Sorry, I mean my Swan I should say."

"Why are saying all of these things?"

"I love you but not just as a sister."

"As a what then?" Prim had this scared look on her face.

Katniss' mood shifted, "We should be heading back. You know how she'll be." She let go of Prim and gathered their things.

"Wait...," Prim was still at a loss for words.

"Come on, slow poke!" Katniss was ready to go with or without her. Prim wasn't sure what just happened or how to deal with it. When she caught up to Katniss at the fence, Katniss stopped and smiled at her. "Don't tell anyone what happened. Ok?" Prim nodded, her jaw hanging, "Until next time."

They headed back home.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Weak

**Will Katniss and Prim pursue a love that shall not be named? Please review!**

All three women sat down for the stew that was really more like a weak broth for their dinner. When their mother asked how things went, Prim did her best to act normal. She felt a little ashamed about lying to her. "It was fine," she shrugged.

The widow Everdeen knew something was off. She looked at Katniss who remained sullen and uninterested.

"Well you didn't come back missing an arm so I guess it went better than I thought." She said this to Prim while still looking at Katniss. Katniss just looked ahead, not once turning to even acknowledge her.

Prim admired Katniss not letting anything get to her; if it was her giving her mother the cold shoulder she would be afraid of some kind of wrathful punishment.

Once she was turning in she said goodnight to her mother and paused when she was in the Hal with Katniss. She wasn't sure if things really were changed so much now that she couldn't even say goodnight to her own sister.

Katniss just stared at her, not happy or sad, very neutral. "Good night, Katniss," Prim hesitated.

"Good night, Prim," Katniss said calmly then walked by her to her room. Prim watched her close her door and that was the end of that.

* * *

Prim was tending to some laundry; hanging old rags on a line, somehow making them seem even poorer.

She thought she saw something. The silhouette of someone standing behind one of the good sheets. Katniss hooks her head around it and gave Prim a start. "Ha!"

"Whoa, ok!" Prim said, holding her hands up, laughing that she got scared. She saw Katniss was dressed to go hunting. "Are you going out again?"

Katniss put her arms around her and spun around, "Not without you I'm not."

"Katniss?"

Katniss stroked her cheek, "Yes, Prim?"

"I'm not so sure about this," Prim bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

Prim tried to collect the words at the tip of her tongue but Katniss got it instead. Prim couldn't fight her way out of this kiss though, it was so much more passionate than before. The way Katniss was pulling at her sister's dress it was sure to tear. Prim managed to grab hold of those strong hands and fingers that slipped between gets before. She held her fisted hands up to her face so she could get Katniss to look at her seriously for a moment.

"Katniss. What if she finds out?"

Katniss had this dopey grin on her face. Behind Prim another sheet was yanked by their mother. Prim was in complete shock. She knew!

"Mom, it's...it's not..." Prim tried distancing herself from Katniss. Their mother had this unsettling smirk on her face. This almost victorious even prideful line curled across her face.

"My, my. Aren't you two just adorable." Prim was in such a state of shock right now she wasn't even sure what to do. Run far from here? Beg for mercy? Mother turned to the eldest daughter, "Katniss what do you think you're doing? Your clothes are still on."

"Sorry, mother. Where are my manners?" Prim turned back to her all confused and at that moment Katniss ripped her jacket open and exposed two of the biggest pair of female breasts on the planet. Prim shook her head and backed away from this depraved display. She backed up into her mother who pulled and held onto her tight in case she did make good on her escape.

"Isn't Katniss beautiful, Prim?"

"Hey, let me go!" Prim struggled to get away but she was trapped.

Katniss smiled and talked to her younger sister like she was brainwashed, "Look at them, Prim. You're going to have so much fun. Isn't she, mother?"

"You belong to Katniss now, Prim!" Mother teased.

"WHAT?" Prim exclaimed.

"You can have me too! You both can!" She pushed past her and Prim watched in horror as her mother ripped out of her dress and started making out with Katniss. Their large breasts squishing together. Mother sucked on Katniss' breasts, worshipping them...

Prim woke up in a cold sweat. She was hunched over in bed, she was nearly hitting the floor. Breathing heavy she had almost no idea what had just occurred. She didn't move right away. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up like someone was there in the room with her. She heard nothing, no one else's breathing but her own. After about two minutes she heard a creak. She sat up in bed and looked around only to find nobody there.

* * *

Katniss was out walking by herself that morning. Her mind was clouded, she knew she was sick, she shouldn't be having these thoughts about Prim. She couldn't fight these urges so being as far away from that beautiful girl was the best thing for both of them. Someone was following her, she could hear how the branches deep in the woods next to the path she was on snapped and broke. She pulled an arrow out of her satchel in preparation.

"Kat!" Katniss turned around. It was Gale, he got the drop on her. He walked up to her with those ridiculously muscular arms folded and that handsome guy smirk. "Where have you been?"

Katniss put the arrow back and gave him a playful but still irritated push. "I've been busy..."

"Where do you always run off to?"

She pushes past him, "If I told you, Gale, then before I know it everyone in the district will be moving in on my space," she laughed.

"You can't always push everyone away, Katniss."

"I can try."

They sat on a grassy hill where they could see deal of open spaces closed off to them. Gale could see the strange look on her face, she was overthinking something and it was making her frustrated. "You ok?"

Katniss sighed, "My butt is sore." He lifted a brow. Katniss saw a strange sight, red lights in the sky.

Gale took Katniss' thousand yard stare as something more personal, "What's on your mind?"

She was quiet, watching the red lights dance around. She shook her head, "I'm sick."

"Like really sick?"

"I don't know. Have you ever felt like you were the worst person ever?"

Gale almost burst out in laughter, "What did you do?"

Katniss wasn't in a laughing mood, she really was feeling bad about these feelings she couldn't shake. She shook her head, "I think I really screwed up. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It can't be that bad," he put a hand on her shoulder but she backed away.

She looked at him seriously, "You know I would never hurt my sister, right?"

"Yes, of course. She means the world to you. I know how protective you are of her."

She hung her head, "My mother might actually be right about me. Maybe she is better off staying as far away from me."

"Hey," he placed a hand on her chin, lifting her face up to his, "You mean a lot to her. She needs you. They both do. You're a lot tougher than ou look."

She finally found her smile again, "You're right."

"Go to her now. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll both work it out."

"Thanks, Gale," She hugged him and started back home. He was hoping for a kiss, he would often tease her about one day making good on doing so.

* * *

Katniss thought about going quickly to her cabin, even though she checked it earlier she got worried sometimes about not checking it in case thieves or other animals ransacked the place. She moved the brush and when she stepped in she saw Prim standing outside the cabin waiting for her.

"Katniss!"

Seeing the beautiful, golden haired girl caused a stir in her gut. Butterflies. Her knees weakened. She fell to one. Prim ran over to assist her. Katniss knew what was going to happen and she was helpless to stop it. "No, Prim! Ugh!" Katniss tried pushing her away, "I'm not well!"

"Let me take care of you then!" She helped Katniss up, all of the taller girl's weight on her. Prim moved in to kiss her but she refused.

"No, Prim!" she snapped, "We shouldn't!"

"It's ok, Katniss! It's ok!" They both paused, their eyes met and they couldn't look away. Katniss let Prim kiss her. They exchanged soft kissed on the lips and cheeks, each one a signature of the other. Prim tried an open mouth kiss and Katniss felt her tongue. She accepted her. Moaning and enjoying every taste.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Katniss asked, her emotions taking over her train of thought completely. Prim just smiled, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Do you want to go lie down?" Prim saw her looking at the cabin.

"Yes...we'll take things slow ok?"

Prim placed her fingers between hers and said, "Alright, Katniss. You show me the way...let's just keep our clothes on for now." She smiled cheekily. Katniss kissed her and they went into the cabin together.

 **Things are really heating up. Until next time!**


	3. Peaches

**Thank you for following so far! Katniss and Prim are getting closer. They play a special game to spice things up :). Please review!**

Ms. Everdeen was growing suspicious of her daughters' comings and goings. She knew deep down that Katniss was trying to turn her sister against her and it seemed to be working. When she asked Prim what Katniss was doing with her out there she would avert her eyes and almost always had the same response. "She shows me how to hunt", "She shows me how to survive," or, "She helps me be independent."

After about a week she retorted with, "Has she shown you how to get a husband?"

Prim had no answer for this, she just shrugged and went out the door wearing her jacket and those baggy pants that her mother hated.

* * *

Things went normal. She met Katniss at the secret spot and acted like everything was normal. They shot arrows, exercised, cooked and then one of them would say, "Well that seems like enough for today, how about we go to the cabin." It was like a game, act like sisters when they were doing chores then play house. Prim would always wiggle her eyebrows during the code words that no one else was around to hear. Whenever Katniss suggested this she would simply smile at her sister subtly. It was Prim's turn this time around. Katniss said, "Yes. To rest." Dropped some a rooms she was holding carelessly on the ground and stepped inside the cabin.

They would laugh to themselves and take off the other's jacket. Sit on the bed and at first.

"Just like peaches," Katniss mutters.

Light necking though Katniss would go a little rougher. "Be careful, Katniss," Prim whimpered, "How am I supposed to explain a hickey to her?"

"You just have to get creative," Katniss smirked before doing it again.

Prim would massage Katniss's shoulders and back and Katniss would return the favour. Katniss would grope her breasts and Prim did the same to her, feeling her hard nipples pressing through her shirt. It made them both hot but restrained themselves from going too far.

As Prim sucked on Katniss' neck, Katniss asked, "So what was she bugging you about?" Knowing she had some words for her.

Prim faced her and laughed, "She wanted to know if you were teaching me how to get a husband."

Katniss smiled and shook her head, "Oh? Well, I guess I should, huh?"

Prim's eyes exploded, "Uh...Katniss?"

"Don't worry...you're already doing great," she winked, "We just have to get a little more hands on."

"But..." Katniss started lifting Prim's top. Prim fought to keep it down, "Katniss! I told you! Clothes on!"

"I know but if you want to please a husband you're going to need to show off the goods...," she teased.

Prim looked offended, "Not all guys are like that...right?"

"A lot of them...or maybe it's just me...," she said cupping another feel. Prim laughed as she squeezed. "You like that?"

"Yeah but..."

"We won't take things too far. I love you and I want what's best for you."

Prim nodded, "Ok but..." She stuttered.

Katniss grabbed her arm and felt it up and down, "Look I think I have an idea. We'll do what we always do. We'll make it a game."

Prim's face lit up. "Ok, but what kind of game?"

"We'll answer questions about each other. Only things the other would know. If you get a question right. I remove an article of clothing but if you get it wrong you do and if I already have something off its going back on. Got it?"

"Yes. I think I have you at this game."

"We'll see..."

They both gave each other this competitive yet playful look.

"What is my favourite color?"

"Green! Ha! Too easy!" Prim gloated. Katniss removed her shirt slowly for Prim. Her flimsy white bra barely supported her size Ds. Prim gulped.

"Something wrong?" Prim shook her head, "Ok. Now you ask me something about yourself."

Prim thought of a hard one, "What was the first story you read to me?"

Katniss frowned, this might have been harder than she thought; she didn't want to go topless just yet. She sighed, "The Ugly Duckling."

"Dammit!" Prim yelled. She started to pull her shirt off before Katniss interrupted, "Whoa! Nice and slow, gotta take it in." Prim as she said and slid the shirt off slowly to reveal her impressive bust. "You want to know why I remembered the ugly duckling?"

"Because I'm ugly," Prim stated.

Katniss shook her head, "You wanted me to read it to you because you thought it would cheer me up."

"Huh?"

"I was ugly, Prim...or at least I felt like it...," she looked so sad but continued the game anyway. "Ok. My turn. What is my favourite food?"

"Deer!" Prim answered at the tail end of her sister's sentence.

"Wrong!" Katniss yelled.

"What? No way! You love it!"

"I do, but it's not my favourite," she folded her arms. She wasn't telling Prim what it was until Prim took her bra off. Prim felt ridiculous doing so but knew how much Katniss would love to see her naked. She undid the blue bra that once belonged to the brunette. Katniss's eyes said it all, those perky pink tits were something to drool over.

"Ugh! You're such a creep!" Prim exclaimed.

"I know and that's why you love me," Katniss said firmly. Katniss was about to grab one when Prim covered both of them with both hands. "What gives?"

"You can look but you can't touch!" Prim proclaims.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" Katniss smirked.

Prim knew what her next question was, "What do I hate the most?"

Katniss wasn't sure about that one. Chores? This district? Mom? She threw up her hands, "Everything?"

Prim frowned, "Let me see them!"

Katniss rolled her eyes and started to but stopped, "I want you to take it off with your teeth."

"My teeth?" Prim lifted an eyebrow.

"You heard me," she spoke seriously.

Prim was unsure but leaned in close, "Ok."

Prim gently pulled at Katniss' bra with her mouth. She couldn't get behind to undo the hook, Katniss wouldn't let her. She pulled down a cup and that boob popped out. It hit Prim in the eye and Katniss didn't seem to notice.

"Yes that's it."

Both breasts were exposed now. Prim was curious about why her nipples were so much bigger and fuller than hers.

"Now. I have to show you what to do."

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Ok..."

"Do you ever plan on getting married? To a man I mean."

"Prim it has to be about..."

"I mean it," she spoke firmly.

"No. I never want to get married."

"Not even to Gale?"

Katniss shook her head. Prim cupped her own breasts and presented them to Katniss. Katniss held them with her strong hands. Prim moaned before her hands even squeezed her.

The breasts were kneaded in the woman's hands. Prim closed her eyes and let the stimulation continue.

"Keep your eyes closed," Katniss whispered.

Katniss kissed and sucked both of the young blonde's breasts. What really made Prim gasp was Katniss' tongue running back and forth across her nipples.

Katniss whispered again into her ear, "I want to try something but only if it's OK with you." Prim nodded, "It's going to feel really good. I promise."

Prim wasn't sure what she had in mind but she started feeling a hand slide down the front of her pants. The hand massaged the outside of her dampening underwear. Prim wasn't sure, she was feeling be to us, sweating. The hand got under her underwear and two fingers found their way in her slit. Slowly they went in and out. It was tight. Prim started to cry out. The motion got faster and she braced herself, one of her hands squeezing her own breast as she orgasmed.

She opened her eyes and saw Katniss looking quote naughty, "That was great." She kissed Prim over and over again.

"Can I do that to you?" She asked innocently.

"Yes...but first you have to answer me. What do you hate the most?"

Prim looked away from her for a second and turned back, "Being told what to do."

Katniss smiled, "Ok."

"What's your favorite food?" Prim asked with a furrow brow.

Katniss' smile got bigger, "Peaches."

They kissed each other hard after that.

Little did they know, those red lights in the sky returned.

 **More soon!**


	4. Clove

**Katniss and Prim get an uninvited guest! Please review!**

Ms. Everdeen didn't like secrets. She knew her daughters had plenty. She wouldn't dare go out into that wilderness for anything, she knew that Katniss was capable of surviving in it but not herself, no way. She needed to find someone to spy on them, find out what they could be getting into; when they came home they acted like there was some inside joke she wasn't a part of.

Gale was outside of his home working in the yard chopping wood. She came up to him, admiring his physique and wondering to herself, 'If I was 20 years younger...'

"Ms. Everdeen? What brings you here?" He asked this almost joking, it being funny to see her out of her home.

"I need a favor, Gale."

"Oh?" He brought the axe down hard on his next block of wood. "Need some work done?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Prim."

He stopped for a second to catch his breath, "Something wrong?"

"Yes. It's Katniss. I don't trust her."

"I think she's doing just fine. Nothing to worry about."

She scoffed, "Have you actually seen them?"

"No. I don't know where Katniss hunts. She likes her privacy. I'm beginning to see why," he continued chopping.

"This isn't funny. Prim could be in serious trouble. Who knows what kind of things Katniss could be filling her head with."

"What has she told you?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. She used to tell me everything. Katniss scares me. She always has. I think she's evil."

Gale couldn't take her serious after that.

"I can pay you. Not much but whatever you might like to trade. Check in on them. Follow, he'll spy on them if you have to."

This didn't sit well with Gale, this was clearly something between the three of them that they had to workout themselves.

"If you do this...you can have Prim."

He turned away from the pile he made and stared at her. "Are you telling me you'd sell your own daughter?"

She swallowed, "I mean...you can take her hand in marriage. You are a good man, Gale."

"I think you should go home, ma'am, I think you're getting too much sun." Gale turned his back on her.

Angry beyond belief, before she left she said to Gale, "Don't tell either of them I came here."

"Don't plan on it," he said doing his best to ignore her.

* * *

Prim and Katniss knew things would be different after their last session together. Today they decided to keep things light; of course that didn't mean Katniss would deprive Prim of what she wanted.

It was hot to Katniss watching the blonde suck on her large nipples while looking up at her. "Yeah, you like doing that don't you?"

"I wish I could do this forever," Prim smiled up at her.

Caught in the moment, Katniss snapped out of it when she heard some rustling going on outside. Both could see through a crack in the wall someone walking freely around the campsite.

"Dammit!"

Prim put her clothes back on as did Katniss but Prim was faster and beat her to the door. It was a young woman about Prim's age.

"Hi," she waved nervously.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Prim demanded.

"Uh..."

Katniss stepped outside, pulling her shirt over her head. This seemed rather questionable considering how messy Prim's hair looked and the fact that her shirt was on inside out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything I was just passing by when I saw the opening in the fence..."

Neither sister believed this. Katniss marched up to her; she was at least a foot taller making Katniss look like some kind of Amazonian by comparison.

"You just happened to see the entrance to my camp? I don't buy it."

The girl was scared, she looked to Prim for help but Prim's glare matched her sister's perfectly. "Ok..I'm sorry I'm new to this district...I saw you two and I wasn't sure what this was exactly...I'll leave you never have to see me again."

Katniss sighed, she thought her cowering was pathetic. "Whatever, just..." Katniss pointed to brush blocking the way out.

The girl was about to go through, "Wait!" Prim ran to her side. "You said you're new. Do you need help being shown around maybe?"

Katniss looked at her in a way that said she was crazy while Prim gave her a look that said she could care less just back off.

The girl cheered up a bit, "Really? I will be grateful if you could."

Katniss reluctantly walked the girl with Prim out of the camp and toured some of what was on limits to her.

When the girl was a little further ahead, Katniss whispered to Prim, "What are you doing?"

"If we show her we're her friends she won't tell anyone about our secret place."

"My name is Clove. What are your names?" She asked.

Katniss wanted to use a fake name just in case this little outsider double crossed them but Prim answered for her. "Prim and Katniss."

"Ooh, Pratniss or no I guess that isn't right...Katim?"

"What are you going on about?" Katniss asked annoyed.

"Sorry it's just something I do when I meet a couple."

"Couple? Who said we're a couple?" Prim stressed.

"It's ok," Clove laughed, "You're secrets safe with me."

"Yeah well it better be!" Katniss frowned.

Clove looked at both of them smiling, "You're such a great couple. Don't worry I know how prejudice some of the poorer districts are." This statement struck a nerve with Katniss.

"Um, yeah," said Prim, "They would never understand us."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I don't judge." Prim imagined what she would think if she found out they were sisters. Clove came to a sudden stop, she looked upward and shielded the sun from her eyes, "There they are again."

"Huh?" Katniss mimicked her in looking to the sky.

There they were, those red lights in the sky; Prim could see them clear as day. "What are they?" she asked Clove.

"Father says they are sent from the Capitol. It's used for experiments on unsuspecting people. We should get going, it could be anyone next."

"What kind of experiments?" Prim looked over at Katniss, worried.

"Not sure. All I know is they got citizens in district 6, 9 and 10. We should all get home if you ask me. Just to be safe."

"You're probably right, Clove. Thank you," said Prim, "We'll see you tomorrow." As soon as Clove was out of sight, Prim punched Katniss in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't you get it? I knew something was up with you that day! I saw those same lights in the sky! You don't really have those feelings for me!" She began tearing up.

"No, Prim, I do love you," she put her arms around her but Prim pushed her away.

"I can't believe I fell for it! I'm such an idiot!" she ran off, Katniss tried running after her but she was a lot quicker than she looked.

* * *

Peeta Mallark was busy in his mother's bakery when Ms. Everdeen walked in. "Hello there, what can I get for you today?"

Ms. Everdeen knew Peeta had a crush Katniss ever since they were young. "I need to ask an urgent favour of you, Peeta."

"Oh?"

"I'm worried about Katniss and Prim. I'm not sure where they go off to every day. I think they might be doing something illegal and I need your help."

"You...want me to spy on them?"

"I can pay you...can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

She smiled, "Katniss has always had a crush on you you know. I think she means a lot to you two. I could always see you two getting together. I trust you, Peeta. Please help me."

Peeta could see the desperation in her eyes. How could he back down? "I'll do it."

 **One more chapter to go! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Turn in

**The exciting conclusion! Don't worry I'll write another one of these soon. Maybe Katniss/Effie before then. Thanks for reading!**

Katniss sat at the kitchen table silently eating across from her mother.

"Prim won't come out of her room. What happened today?" Ms. Everdeen asked plainly without a sign of emotion.

"I don't know. Maybe she's not feeling well," Katniss matched her mother perfectly and she was obviously not amused by that kind of mockery.

"Did you make her skin a deer? You probably traumatized her."

"Do you see any meat on these plates? " Katniss pushed her mush on the cracked plate forward.

"Go talk to her."

"I tried. She doesn't want to talk to me either."

"Was it something you said? What are you filling her head with over there?"

Katniss excused herself and got up but her mother grabbed her arm before she could get to her room. "You mark my words, Katniss Everdeen. If I find out you did anything to her I will never forgive you! I will banish you out of our lives!"

Katniss got in her face, finally tired of her bullying, "What is your problem with me?! What have I ever done to dissapoint you?! Because I didn't turn out like you?! Tell me!"

She got quiet and turned away from her shaken daughter, letting go of her. Katniss ran to her room. She lied down on her bed and thought about what Prim said. Were those lights really to blame?

* * *

Prim lied in bed and heard a light tapping at her door.

"Go away!" She yelled, moving over in bed.

Katniss popped in, closing the door behind her; it was the dead of night, Ms. Everdeen had long since gone to bed herself.

Katniss sat at the end of the bed and touched Prim's leg. "We need to talk." Prim remained quiet bit eventually she gave in and sat up, facing her with doe eyes. Katniss squeezed in closer to her. "I know you think I don't really love you."

"I know you love me but you don't love me the way I want you to. I was tricked into falling for you."

"I know what you mean. I feel like I was tricked to. I remember it now. Whatever it was that stung me. I tried to fight it. I thought about staying away from you but I couldn't. I don't think I was controlled to be madly in love with you...because I think I already was..." She held onto Prim's hand.

"You can't really mean that."

"But I do," she said, kissing her hand, "Whatever those things did, it brought out my true feelings for you. I know it's seen as wrong. But for me it's right and it's wrong to want to live in a world that doesn't see that."

Prim could feel her heart racing, "You really believe that?"

Katniss nodded, "And if I had the chance to go back...I wouldn't change a thing...no...that's a lie...I'd make us try it sooner."

Prim kissed Katniss on the lips. It was the most tender moment they'd had. Katniss kissed her right back. Prim stopped for a moment, "We still need to be careful."

"Yes...but it's so much fun isn't it?" Katniss laughed.

Prim laughed softly, "Can we move to your secret place?"

"I think we should run away. Far from here."

Prim was taken aback by this, "Where?"

"Anywhere."

"But they're always watching."

"I just want to be with you. Nothing is going to get in my way."

"We can do whatever we want. A place where we can make our own rules."

Katniss could feel her heat rising, "I should go."

Prim raised her eyebrows in alarm, things were just getting good, "What? No. Why?"

Katniss brushed the side of her face, "Because once I get started I don't think I'll be able to stop." She kissed her forehead and went to the door. "Save your energy for tomorrow, little duck."

Prim couldn't wait for tomorrow, it could never come soon enough. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Peeta listened to Ms. Everdeen's instructions. He was to follow Katniss and Prim from their house to the secret spot undetected.

He got up before sunrise and headed over there. He waited in the tall grass patiently until they emerged wearing their jackets and carrying their gear. He had to be extra careful to remain hidden and not make a sound. Katniss would be the one to worry about the most seeing as she was an experienced hunter.

This campsite Ms. Everdeen talked about must've been quite the spot seeing how far they had to walk to it. The sister's never once seemed to think they were being followed. They moved the brush and Peeta saw his way in. He waited a few minutes until he thought it was safe enough to walk through.

He felt creepy walking in like that even though technically this closed off piece of land didn't belong to Katniss. He crouched down to his knees and walked slowly up to the cabin. He could hear whispering and laughing. He lifted hid head up to the little window just by the door and peered inside. No one was in there it was just a bed and stove. They must've been doing something around back.

He carefully walked around finding cover from a pile of cut wood. He could see through an empty space in the pile, Katniss holding Prim in her arms. They took the other's jacket off and they were down to just their bras. This was a strange sight. They both got down to their underwear. He was curious to what they were changing into and then he got quite the shock. Prim helped Katniss out of her bra. He knew these two were close but not that close. Prim's bra was off next followed by her underwear. He watched everything. Their emotional kisses, the way they held onto each other, the heavy panting. This was something on a whole other level that he wasn't used to.

Both girls were happy, laughing and carrying on. They lied down on the grass. Peeta needed to get a better look but was wondering to himself if that was such a good idea. He heard them straining themselves, saw movement on the grass as the sounds of slapping occurred. Once he got a higher stance he saw them, their legs overlapping and their bodies thrusting into each other. They were tribbing, bumping themselves into one another and very intensely so. The look on Katniss' face was pure animalistic pleasure, she wanted this and the veins in her forehead showed that this was going to one powerful orgasm.

They both came together, Katniss was the loudest, Prim grinded her teeth as she felt it. Katniss laughed as Prim climbed up on her body and licked her thighs. She bit her a little making her laugh hysterically. As Prim rested on top of her sister they were both startled by the sound of a young man groaning. They sat up in scared confusion but saw no one.

Peeta ran out of there, disturbed by what he saw and so distracted that he didn't see the young girl on the path.

"Hey!" She shouted when he bumped into her. He recognized the girl as Clove, she had been to his mother's bakery the previous day.

"Sorry!" He said with his hands out.

"Are Prim and Katniss in there?"

"Um...yeah but nows probably not a good time."

She saw how sweaty and paranoid he was, "Who are you? Do you even know Prim and Katniss?"

"No...I thought I did though."

She lifted an eyebrow, "What's the problem?"

"They..."

"They're lesbians so what?"

"They're also sisters, " he raised his voice.

Her eyes widened, she remained still and quiet for a few moments, "You're lying!"

He shook his head, "I wish I was."

"Well if that's the case then they need to be reported!"

He tried calming her down but she was too furious and disgusted by this revelation. "I know but I promised their mother I'd tell her what's happening. I'll tell her and then we can see what to do about contacting the proper authorities."

She pushed him out of her way, "No! This is fucked up! You can't have people like that here!"

He grabbed a hold of her, "Hey! Just hold on a minute!"

"Let me go!"

"Just think about what you're doing!" She kicked him in the shin and ran. Peeta cowered over.

"Peeta?"

He turned around, straightening himself up. Katniss and Prim both fully clothed were stunned to see him there.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Prim tried to act natural, like she didn't just finish doing the deed with Katniss.

"Why are you here?" Katniss pushed his shoulder.

"Y-you're mother wanted me to spy on you."

"Of course," Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Shit!" Prim exclaimed, "You saw everything?"

"She doesn't know. I won't say anything ok but...Clove is running to tell someone."

"CLOVE!?" Both girls exclaimed.

Katniss faced her sister, placing her hands firmly on her shoulders, "Prim, look at me. I want you to go with Peeta. I'm going to go after Clove."

"No, Katniss, just stay here."

Katniss ran back to the cabin and fetched her bow and arrows, ignoring both of their warnings.

"NO, KATNISS!" Prim cried.

* * *

Clove was walking quickly back into the village, she found this her duty to get these punished and locked up, nothing like this would happen in her old district. She ran on a dirt path surrounded by trees when she she was ambushed. Katniss jumped in front of her out of the bushes with her arrow ready. Clove tried running back. Katniss fired a warning shot hitting a tree in front of Clove.

"Don't move!"

Clove turned around with her hands in the air. "You're not going to kill me," she said, her body shaking.

"You don't know me," Katniss steadied another arrow.

"You're sick!"

"You want to throw us in jail? I knew we shouldn't have tried trusting you. You're an outsider."

"You think you're really in love?" Clove asked, that disgusted face still on display.

Katniss nodded, "I made a promise to her that no one would get in our way."

Clove thought about this, she shook her head and sighed, "Fine...but I never want to see you two again."

"The feeling is mutual." Katniss put her arrow down.

She let Clove walk the path. She turned to Katniss before she went back to Prim. "Why don't you two just leave?"

As much as Katniss wanted to she felt like she was being held back, this was all she knew. She returned to Prim. Peeta swore he wouldn't tell anyone about what he saw or the location of their cabin. Once Peeta was gone Prim looked up at her sister who was so stone-faced.

"What do we do now, Katniss?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Huh? You mean it? We're going to run away together?"

"Yes. Our position has been compromised. Now that two people know where we go. Let's pack up, start fresh."

"I'm with you all the way." Prim snuck a kiss. Katniss took her hand and they retreated to the cabin to start packing.

They wouldn't leave a note or even go back to their old home. Katniss knew of another way they could go where no one could follow, a place where they could be free. They had to venture far through a section of forest no one had gone through before. It was dark but Katniss believed they should go further. Almost an hour in and she had found her younger sister had wandered off.

"Prim?" Katniss looked around in the quiet darkness. "PRIM?" Without warning she was struck by a piece of branch. She blacked out for a second. When she came to she was on the ground and her mother was standing over her. She looked ready to kill her but was straining herself not to.

"I always knew you were no good, Katniss. I never would have imagined this. You truly are a disgrace to this family!" she lifted up the piece of branch, clearly only one thing left for her to do, "I beat that useless bakery boy to tell me. I didn't want to believe it...but I should have known how sick you were."

"Fuck you, Mom!" Katniss couldn't find the strength to get up.

lifted the branch above her head. Like lighting in the sky, an arrow shot through the air and struck the mother in the shoulder. It was enough for her to fall over. Prim came back onto the path.

"Prim?"

"Katniss, let's go," Prim offered her her hand and helped her up.

"...Prim...Prim...," Ms. Everdeen pleaded for help but Prim turned her back on her and helped Katniss away.

Ms. Everdeen would make her way back to her home and recover. She would never see her daughters again. Everything would go back to normal in District 12 but they would wonder what happened to the Everdeen sisters. Gale thought they finally got away from their vengeful mother. Only Peeta and Clove knew the truth. Strangely enough those red lights were never seen flying in the sky after that.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Prim asked Katniss; they set up at their new campsite, they would be packing up again in the morning, they would travel south where they could see the ocean, something they had never seen before.

Katniss smiled and shook her head, "No. Never."

"I think it's time we turn in," Prim smiled.

Katniss returned a bigger smile and put out the fire pit. Of course there would be no sleep that night.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading. There will be another one of these in the future. I might try Katniss/Effie next.**


End file.
